Alaric Saltzman
Alaric J.Look at this picture "Ric" Saltzman was a vampire hunter and a history teacher at Mystic Falls High School. He originally came to Mystic Falls to find the vampire that killed his wife, but learned that she voluntarily became a vampire and left him. He also learned that his wife had a child when she was in her teens, a daughter named Elena Gilbert, his student. Alaric began a romantic relationship with her adoptive aunt Jenna. Ironically, he was technically Elena's step-father due to his marriage to Isobel. Following Jenna's tragic death, he seemed to step into his step-father role to Elena and a father figure to her brother Jeremy. He was also Damon's best friend. As a vampire hunter he designed several weapons to fight vampires which include vervain tranquilizers and arm vest stakes. As a ghost, he watches over Damon, Jeremy, and Elena. Alaric was a non-biological relative of Elena Gilbert, Jeremy Gilbert, the Petrova Family and the Gilbert Family. History Early life The Saltzmans are descendants of German immigrants who arrived in Texas in 1755. He was born and raised in Boston, Massachusetts. He mentions to Jenna Sommers that during high school, he wore eyeglasses and had a skin condition. While attending Duke University, he met and then married Isobel Flemming, a parapsychologist (it's revealed by Meredith that Isobel filed restraining order against him twice) who had an interest in vampires, a topic he would regularly tease her about. He said that she was "Like Mulder, except hotter, and a girl." At some point, Isobel gave him a ring and told him to always wear it. One night, he returned home late to find a vampire in his bedroom drinking Isobel's blood. Her body was never found and she was assumed to be dead. Alaric took over her research and found out about Mystic Falls and the rumors about vampires being alive in the town. He went there to find out the truth and discover what had happened to his wife. He also created a number of anti-vampire weapons, so as to protect himself and others from them. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Template:Alaric-Season1|Season One Template:Alaric-Season2|Season Two Template:Alaric-Season3|Season Three Template:Alaric-Season4|Season Four Personality When introduced, Alaric was a mysterious man who seemed outwardly warm and friendly both with his students and with strangers. He was quick to give Jeremy a second chance and immediately started to bond with Jenna. However, this facade showed a darker side, one tinged with guilt and grief. Namely, he carried the burden of the disappearance of his wife and a fierce dedication to discover what had happened to her. He proved to be intelligent and a talented vampire hunter shown when he killed Logan Fell. However, he was also stubborn and dedicated to finding out what happened to his wife. Namely, he ignored Stefan's warnings to stay away from Damon and attacked him which led to his first death. His fixation on Isobel eventually came to pass when he learned of her transformation into a vampire and he managed to let her go, namely after she compelled him to do so, so that he could go along with his life. This allowed him to develop his relationship with Jenna. Alaric started to warm up to the others and started to form of sort of partnership with Damon as they investigated what happened to Isobel and her connection to John Gilbert. This partnership eventually evolved into a particularly strong friendship, some even considering Damon Alaric's best and only friend. However, after Jenna's death, Alaric was unhinged and started to fall into a state of depression when he was seen drinking away the pain. While he was portrayed as a moderate drinker before the incident, Jenna's death led him to develop a rather severe drinking problem with Meredith Fell calling him a borderline alcoholic. He tried to take care of Elena and Jeremy, but had difficulty living up to the task. This dark part of him was also emphasized due to the many times that he had died and came back to life. It also connected to his suppressed guilt at the way his life had taken and all the pain that had resulted from it which made him fall prey to the darkness within him and turned him into a serial killer. Once he had been turned into an Original vampire, his darker aspect took complete control, and although now a vampire, was determined to hunt down the Original family and end the existence of vampires, showing that that was all he cared about by agreeing to be desiccated after he had finished his work. His hatred of vampires and vampire sympathizers was just as potent as it had been during his fits of insanity, outing former friends to the Town Council to be hunted down. He also considered his real personality a disgrace, who had befriended the very things that had ruined his life and also was disgusted by ever having been friends with Damon. Relationships These are the relationships that Alaric has had during his life as a human and a vampire. He is dead due to Rebekah driving Matt and Elena off Wickery Bridge to save her own family from immediate death, he is buried at Mystic Falls Cemetery. Isobel Flemming Isobel Flemming is Elena's birth mother and a descendant of Katherine. She is a vampire who was turned by Damon at her own request, and claims to be a messenger from Katherine. She was married to Alaric Saltzman, the history teacher at the high school, but left him when she became a vampire. She dated John Gilbert, Elena's biological father, in high school. Although Isobel tells Elena not to look for any redeeming qualities in her, she regrets that Elena has been drawn into the supernatural world and that Elena is involved with both Salvatore brothers. Because of her desire to keep Elena from staying involved with the Salvatore brothers, she tells John Gilbert to insure both Stefan and Damon are killed along with the tomb vampires and she agrees with John that this isn't the life they want for their daughter. Before she leaves Mystic Falls, she confronts Alaric, telling him she regrets her decision to become a vampire. Isobel than compels him to move on from her. She returns in season two allegedly to help protect Elena from Klaus but she really was compelled by him to kidnap Alaric to use him as a host. In their final conversation she apologizes for everything she put him through and that she will always love him just before she was forced to let Maddox kidnap him for Klaus. Isobel was also responsible for breaking up Alaric and Jenna as she said to Katherine. It was she who asked John to poison their relationship about the truth surrounding her death. John, who wanted his ring back since Alaric had it, agreed to use this to blackmail Alaric out of his ring. She later commits suicide. Damon Salvatore Damon is Alaric's best friend. It started out antagonistic towards each other since Alaric knew that it had been Damon who had killed his wife but it later turned out that she wasn't dead and that she had, in fact, been turned into a vampire by Damon. From that point on, they have been shown as becoming closer as they first worked together to rescue Stefan from the tomb vampires' occupied house, then they often team up to fight the usual threats to the town. Alaric is the only one (other than Elena) to call Damon a friend. They are seen often drinking together; it's often seen that they do taunt each other as well though. Throughout the series, they become like brothers. Towards the end of season 3, Alaric was turned into an Original Vampire by Esther and fed on Bonnie Bennett to complete his transition and then took the White Oak Stake from Bonnie. Alaric died in Damon's arms in the Season 3 finale, moments after Elena's death causing Damon to break down having lost his first real best friend since he and Stefan became vampires. But when Alaric appears as a ghost we learn that he will always be watching over Damon. See also *Alaric and Jenna (Ex-Girlfriend, still in love with) *Alaric and Meredith (Ex-Girlfriend) *Elena and Alaric (Step-Father/Step-Daughter, Legal Guardian/Close Friends) *Klaus and Alaric (Enemies) *Alaric and Jeremy (Guardian/Father figure/Friends) *Elijah and Alaric (Enemies) *Damon, Elena, and Alaric (Best Friends) *Alaric and Stefan (Best Friends) *Alaric, Elena and Stefan (Best Friends) Tools and Weapons As a proficient vampire hunter, Alaric used many weapons and tools to aid in his one man war. These weapons were kept in his apartment, car, and even at the school; always close-by and ready for use. He would often loan his vampire slaying weapons to his friends and allies when they were in need of them. As a form of protection against supernatural creatures, Isobel Flemming gift to Alaric a magic ring of resurrection. *'Stakes - '''Alaric would primarily use stakes in combat, taking an element of surprise approach in his battles against deadly vampires like Logan Fell and Damon Salvatore. *'Stake Launcher - Alaric used an air propelled stake launcher that he'd keep nearby at the school. When he first met Stefan, he tried to kill him with the help of this weapon. *'''Arm Cuff Stake - '''A hidden device under his sleeve which would allow you to either draw the stake from seemingly nowhere or if you punched an opponent with enough force, launch it forward. He taught Elena how to use this weapon effectively. *White Oak Stake - Once he had been turned into an Original vampire by Esther, who wanted him to hunt down the Originals, he used the white oak stake along with his new powers to try and make all vampires extinct. *Vervain Darts' *'Vervain Grenades''' *'Wolfsbane Grenades' *'Gilbert Ring - '''Alaric always wore the Gilbert Ring that his wife Isobel had given him. It allowed him to be resurrected after being killed by a supernatural creature or by supernatural means, a very handy trinket for someone hunting vampires, though it did end up having some negative effects. Powers and Abilities Once he was turned into an Enhanced Original by Esther, Alaric gained many abilities. *'Super Strength' - Enhanced Originals are much stronger than Originals, normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop and shatter windows and doors with small objects. *'Super Speed' - Enhanced Originals are much faster than Originals, normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes. *'Super Agility' - Enhanced Originals possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing' - Enhanced Originals injuries heal faster than Originals, normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. *'Super Durability''' - Enhanced Originals can take far more trauma than Originals, normal vampires, werewolves, and humans can without much discomfort or injury. Originals can heal faster than normal vampires and wood does not seem to weaken them. Alaric's ghost was able to quickly recover from Connor blowing them up with C4. *'Immortality' - Enhanced Originals are nearly indestructible, and will live forever. However, Esther didn't want to create another immortal. Therefore, Alaric is immortal and indestructible only while Elena lives. When she dies, so does he. Weaknesses * Blood Connection - Esther bound Alaric's life to Elena, so if she dies, so does he. * Vervain - Vervain burns Originals just like it does with the other vampires, although an Original will heal very fast to the point where the damage done by the vervain is gone in seconds. *'Sunlight' - Original vampires can be burned by light from the sun, though they cannot be killed by it. Appearances Season 1 *''History Repeating'' (first appearance as a recurring character) *''The Turning Point'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Unpleasantville'' *''Children of the Damned'' (last appearance as a recurring character in Season One) *''A Few Good Men'' (first appearance as a main character) *''Let The Right One In'' *''Under Control'' *''Miss Mystic Falls'' *''Blood Brothers'' *''Isobel'' *''Founder's Day'' Season 2 *''Bad Moon Rising'' *''Memory Lane'' *''Plan B'' *''Masquerade'' *''Rose'' (mentioned twice) *''The Sacrifice'' *''By The Light of the Moon'' *''The Descent'' *''Daddy Issues'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''The Dinner Party'' *''The House Guest'' *''Know Thy Enemy'' (becomes possessed by Klaus in this episode) *''The Last Dance'' (possessed by Klaus) *''Klaus'' (de-possessed by Klaus in this episode) *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''As I Lay Dying'' Season 3 *''The Birthday'' *''The Hybrid'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Ghost World'' *''Ordinary People'' *''The New Deal'' *''Our Town'' *''The Ties That Bind'' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''All My Children'' *''1912'' *''Break On Through'' *''The Murder of One'' *''Heart of Darkness'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' (turned into an Original in this episode) *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' (Destroyed as an Original in this episode, first appearance as a Ghost, last appearance as a main character) Season 4 * Memorial (Ghost) * The Walking Dead (Ghost) * Graduation (Ghost) }} Name *"Alaric" gothic name meaning "ruler of all". Was the name of the king of the Visigoths who sacked Rome in 410 and might have precipitate the fall of Rome. Trivia Episode Count * During three seasons as main character Alaric not appear in several episodes: ** In Season 1 Alaric doesn't appear in 10 episodes: *** Pilot, *** The Night of the Comet, *** Friday Night Bites, *** Family Ties, *** You're Undead to Me, *** Lost Girls, *** Haunted, *** 162 Candles, *** Fool Me Once and *** There Goes the Neighborhood. ** In Season 2 Alaric doesn't appear in 5 episodes: *** The Return, *** Brave New World, *** Kill or Be Killed, *** Rose and *** Katerina. ** In Season 3 Alaric doesn't appear in 4 episodes: *** The End of The Affair, *** The Reckoning, *** Homecoming and *** Dangerous Liaisons. Gallery References See also fr:Alaric Saltzman Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Supernatural Category:Original Vampires Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased Category:Featured Articles Category:Recurring Characters